coffeefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sarah Manley
Spelling The Wikia advert for the Coffee Wiki spells addiction wrong- as addition, which doesn't make sense and makes Wikia look stupid- on the bottom of all our pages all the time. Icedragon64 21:10, October 30, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks for letting us know! We are chaging it now. Sarah (Help Forum) (blog) 17:03, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for the note Sarah, I'm feeling a little strict, becuase a user vandalize my talk page and another user wrote a page that has nothing to do with coffee, that is why I am trying to become a b-crat on this wikia, to restore order in this wikia due to many vandals coming.[[User:Quiet Man|'Quiet Man']] (Talk) 00:17, March 23, 2011 (UTC) : Hi Quiet Man, Thanks for the quick response. I am sorry to hear a user vandalized your page, but you should not let one users actions dictate how you treat the rest of the wiki. Feeding the trolls usually gives them what they want, so best to revert and block that one user, and not be harsh on the others. The best way to become a bureaucrat is to show that you are there to helping the community grow and support new users. If you need help with vandals, you can report them to the vstf or Wikia staff. Best, Sarah (help forum | blog) 16:43, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Help Hi, Sarah I need to ask you some help, there's this IP that keeps trolling me, along with 2 other users at the WCC, I asked Charwito but he was no help at all, in fact all he did was being rude, since you're at WCC I was hoping you could block him at the WCC, on account he keeps writting complaints with swears in it.[[User:Quiet Man|'Quiet Man']] (Talk) 00:22, March 27, 2011 (UTC) : False alarm, RadmonTime took care of it, but Chawito is someone that has a childish attitude, can you ask him to stop, mainly because he is no help to the WCC.[[User:Quiet Man|'Quiet Man']] (Talk) 02:01, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :: Happy to hear RandomTime was able to help you. Sarah (help forum | blog) 20:17, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Remove Rights Hi Sarah, I know I should send this to Special:Contact, however I thought I should tell you quickly, can you remove this user rights, he was barely contributing and so I thought he shouldn't have those abilities anymore.--4th Hale (Talk) 03:24, August 24, 2011 (UTC) : You want me to remove it on the bruce lee wiki? It looks like he just hasn't been back in a month or so. Maybe first leave him a message to makes sure he isn't coming back. If he says yes or doesn't respond, I think then remove the rights. Also, feel free to contact me on that wiki rather than here. Thanks, Sarah (help forum | blog) 16:29, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Also can you change my old username email address. 4th Hale (Talk) 02:12, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :::HI, Requests like that need to go throw . Thanks! Sarah (help forum | blog) 16:37, August 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::I would however my email address is going to be deleted and can't use it so I have nothing to contact Wikia with.--4th Hale (Talk) 22:37, August 25, 2011 (UTC)